Mecha and Monsters from Jushin Liger
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1989 anime series Jushin Liger. Bio Armors *'Liger': Powers include electric surges to enhance punches and kicks, Liger Electric Punch (charged with red lightning), Liger Lightning Kick (charged with yellow lightning), a mild resistance to electric attacks, Liger Sword, Liger Shield (can become a glider), high jumping, and Shield Wing (using Liger Shield for flight). **'Fire Liger': Powers include three claws on each wrist and shoulder, Liger Sword (armed with energy charged slashes unlike previous version), Liger Shield, and high jumping. *'Maryuoh Dorga': Powers include Dorga Excalibur (a sword that it can control via telepathy), Dorga Shield (can attach to back to form dragon wings), cold resistance, and Fang of Destruction (a sword that emits cold wind called the Dorga Blizzard). **'Dorga Dragon': Powers include flight, blue mouth flames and fire balls, sharp claws, reinforced teeth, and cold resistance. *'Vegaruda': Powers include flight, Vega Cutter (a bladed boomerang in the mane), twin Vega Hawks (a tomahawk under each wing), a forehead drill, twin Vega Lancers (spear each rear hip an can combine into tridents), a torso fire ball launcher, Vega Kaiser (a sword that can charge with energy for more damage), and Vega Hammer (wired mace from tail). *'Thunder Phoenix': Powers include a little girl spirit named Kamio who creates origami swans and teleports herself and others, flight, and can attach to Liger to become Thunder Liger. **'Thunder Liger': Powers include Thunder Cutter (three claws each wrist, also as wrist armor with retractable energy blade each), Liger Electric Punch (now as a red hand beam), Thunder Shield, twin blades on each ankle, Thunder Wing (Thunder Shield attached on back for flight), Thunder Claw (launching Thunder Cutters), and Thunder Sword (emits lightning). Liger Allies *'Rock of Sealing': A gigantic floating rock used to store Jashin Drago created by Zenshin Ahgama. Powers include levitation, emitting an electromagnetic pulse, teleportation, burrowing, and an underside energy beam. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Repeater Car': A modified news network van that doubles as a camper. Used by Saeko Yagami to drive the main characters around Japan. *'Mini Knight': An orange insectivore dragon that assists the Lion Clan tracking down Drago Knights and other Dragon Empire members. Powers include flight, twin electric horns, Dragon Empire sensing, and an extendable tongue. *'God's Castle': A magic ancient castle created by Ahgama as a sanctuary for her descendants. Powers include levitation, teleportation, a sphered energy field, and underside tractor beam. Zenshin Ahgama The god of positive energy who divided himself into the four bio armors. Only appears in episode 43. Powers include flight, a torso energy beam, thick armor, increasing in size by absorbing positive energy, and an bow that fires light arrows. Dragon Empire *'Empress Zara': Appears in episodes 1 through 42. Powers include hypnotic eye bolts, creating holograms of self, creating giant lava hands, finger heat lasers, an evil aura prayer hot enough to boil steel in seconds, regeneration, the Demon Triangle (erecting an energy field via three pillars), triple headed dragon body (armed with fangs, possessing enemies through their shadow, and shockwaves by stomping), purple energy beams and electric waves from the hands, forehead jewel lasers that possesses machines, purple finger lasers, and flight. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Dor Army': Appears in episodes 1 through 12. Powers include a right hand spiked pillbug that can roll into a mace and explode, high jumping, summoning spheres of power, replacing his left hand with a bear paw that extends its claws and spawn jaws, turning the right hand into a black spike, and constricting hair. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Dor Satan': Appears in episodes 1 through 36. Powers include a whip in left shoulder, levitation, trident that causes bright flashes, teleportation, mind control potion, telekinesis, a green capsule that knocks out children within a kilometer, a human disguise, a throwing knife, and a double sided trident. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Dor Phantom': Appears in episodes 1 through 29. Powers include spear arms, two mincer claws on the torso, regeneration from severed limbs, talons, flight, and orange energy balls from the torso. *'Dor Navy': Appears in episodes 1 through 31. Powers include a shell and a left arm crab claw. *'Dor Commando': Appears in episodes 14 through 40. Powers include a bladed claw on right hand, cold resistance, and flight. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Dor Geist': Appears in episodes 29 through 41. Powers include bat probes, a left arm bladed shield, sharp claws for fingers on each arm, flight, palm machine guns, launchable arms each with a black energy barrier, right shoulder missiles, and a claymore. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Drago Soldiers': Capable of human disguises and use their claws and fangs to attack enemies. *'Geist Soldiers': Capable of human disguises like their predecessors and high jumping. They are armed with a mouth laser gun, turning their hands into blades, and a laser rifle. Fortresses *'Roundhead': Used by Dor Army. Capable of flight, three yellow lasers from each wing, and lightning from head horns that rain down. *'Aquahead': Used by Dor Navy. Capable of swimming, teleportation, and flight. *'Shadowhead': Used by Dor Satan. Capable of flight, teleportation, electric balls from the horn tips, and underside tentacle that splits off. *'Winghead': Used by Dol Phantom. Capable of flight, eye electric bolts, swimming, and an underside tractor beam. *'Neo Landoetto': Used by Dor Commando. Capable of flight, teleportation, and an underside tractor beam. *'Metalhead': Used by Dor Geist. Capable of flight and storing a large squad of soldier metal knights. *'Dragon Empire Fortress': Used as Zara's shrine for Jashin Dragon. Capable of levitation, teleportation, swimming, storage of dozens of soldier metal knights, an underside energy ball cannon that destroys entire city block per shot, and an electric field. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. Drago Knights *'Guran': Appears in episode 1. Powers include charging his fists with green energy, whip tongues from the second mouth at the base of the neck, mouth flames, dual electric tentacles on the back, and a sword in each arm. *'Atlas': Appears in episode 1. Powers include self duplication and green missiles from the secondary mouth in the pelvis. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Brutops': Appears in episode 2. Powers include extendable arms, high jumping, and a set of crocodile jaws in the right shoulder. *'Babylus': Appears in episode 3. Powers include a human disguise, memory absorption by brain consumption, and an extendable tongue. *'Megagisu': Appears in episode 3. Powers include high jumping, clawed hands ideal for bashing, and organic bombs for the mouth on the abdomen. *'Hydra': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a human disguise, explosive energy bolts from the hands, acidic saliva, a second head on the torso armed with mandibles, finger nails that can turn into tentacles that emit electricity, and a bow in the right arm that fires acidic arrows from the torso mouth. *'Ieros': Appears in episode 4. Powers include a human disguise, a second head with a large horn each arm, electric tentacles from the mouth of each arm, and a jawed tongue in the mouth of the main head. *'Igatsu': Appears in episode 5. Powers include flight, foot talons, pincer claw hands, and green mouth flames. *'Bio Plant': Appears in episode 6. Only known power is thorny roots. *'Killer Cobra': Appears in episode 6. Powers include a whip tail, sharp claws, high jumping, and a snake-like second mouth in the left shoulder that spews green acid. *'Arginus': Appears in episode 7. Powers include rolling, high jumping, launchable back spikes, burrowing, clawed tentacles for arms, sharp fangs, and a retractable horn in the forehead. *'Doragesu': Appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, hand and foot talons, dual elbow blades, a sharp beak, and a pair of blood draining tendrils in each side of the abdomen. *'Onimushi 1': Appears in episode 8. Powers include flight and turning a human into a host to become Gigamenon. **'Gigamenon': Appears in episode 8. Powers include three clawed fingers on each hand and mouth webs. *'Golgos': Appears in episode 9. Powers include a human disguise named Bani Rosa, hypnosis, a restraining cape, a sword, size changing, turning ropes into barbed whips, turning her hair into clawed tendrils, a constricting tail, and hidden toothy mouths in the mammary glands. *'Dingo': Appears in episode 10. Only known power is a dog disguise. **'Neo Dingo': Appears in episode 10. Powers include four clawed arms, regeneration, and green mouth flames. *'Maryu Warrior': Appears in episode 13. Powers include a human disguise and sharp claws. *'Valkzis': Appears in episode 13. Powers include flight, spewing organic bombs from the beak, beam flames, and a second pair of jaws on the back. *'Commando Rosu': Appears in 14 and becomes Dol Commando. Powers include extendable claws and a high resistance to pain. *'Argos': Appears in episode 14. Powers include a human disguise, hypnotic eyes, sharp claws, a hidden fist in each pectoral, three head horns, and a second pair of jaws in the torso. *'Sabato': Appears in episode 15. Powers include high jumping, electric claws, size changing, hidden jaws in the scalp, a high resistance to electricity, and four extendable snakes in the right wrist. *'Boreus': Appears in episode 15. Powers include high jumping, a pincer claw tail, burrowing, extendable claws, and green mouth lasers. *'Maryu Warrior Human': Appears in episode 16. Only known power is a human disguise. *'Zariganus': Appears in episode 16. Powers include swimming, high jumping, sharp claws, an orange clawed tongue, and a second head in the neck. *'Heledora': Appears in episode 18. Powers include high jumping, swimming, organic nunchucks in the right pectoral, and two clawed tentacles in the back of the neck. *'Zorba': Appears in episode 19. Powers include a high resistance to electricity, a rubber-like body, size changing, rolling into a ball to jump high into the air, and mouth gusts. *'Arigherasu': Appears in episode 20. Powers include a human disguise, a second set of jaws in the torso with a spiked tongue, size changing, six spike launchers from the back, *'Mohgura': Appears in episode 20. Powers include burrowing and turning his hands into clubs. *'Benigimon': Appears in episode 21. Powers include dividing into millions of red mind control bugs, flight, and a sharp proboscis. *'Mittorayo': Appears in episode 21. Powers include flight, mouth webs, a coiling tail, and using the mandibles on his head as a boomerang. *'Gustav': Appears in episode 22. Powers include a red kanabo with an extendable mace at the top, extendable arms, and reformation as long as water casts its reflection. *'Hellbat': Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight, sharp talons, explosive body needles, and self duplication. *'Vampias': Appears in episode 24. Powers include a human disguise, a whip for each arm, flight, and blood draining mandibles. *'Kanillas': Appears in episode 24. Powers include a human disguise, a crab claw for the left arm, replacing its arms with spears, a thick shell, and flight. *'Eyegyatto': Appears in episode 25. Only known power is sharp claws. *'Bear Mouse': Appears in episode 25. Only known powers is extra jaws around the body. *'Desgheberu': Appears in episode 25. Powers include sharp claws, forming double sided spears from abdomen ribs, regeneration, falcatas spawned from the throat, and reinforced teeth. *'Helltodon': Appears in episode 26. Powers include tusks, cold resistance, and sharp claws. *'Ghebardo': Appears in episode 28. Powers include a staff, a blue dragon for the lower half of the body, and throwing needles. *'Mercavu': Appears in episode 28. *'Batton': Appears in episode 28. *'Amebas': Appears in episode 28. *'Buraggas': Appears in episode 28. *'Blizarsu': Appears in episode 29. Powers include flight, freezing wind from the mouth, and sharp claws. Metal Knights *'Valgan': Appears in episode 28. Powers include a 4-barreled gatling gun for the right arm, green lasers from the left pectoral, and flight. *'Soldier Metal Knight': Appear in episodes 29 and 32 through 41. Powers include a left wrist sword, flight, a right arm rapid fire energy cannon, abdomen missiles, an energy rifle if given a proper right arm, sharp claws, and swimming. Reappear in Super Robot War NEO. *'Radramu': Appears in episode 29. Powers include flight, a right arm rapid fire energy cannon, a left wrist sword, a yellow energy cannon in the right knee and abdomen, and a spare cannon stored on the back. *'Reconstructed Dor Phantom': Appears in episode 30. Powers include teleportation, a blade for each arm, flight, and a machine gun on each hip. *'Gaghira': Appears in episode 30. Powers include dividing into mantids, spear arms, size changing, flight, turning the left arm into a drill that fires bombs, and a javelin armed after turning is right arm into a human-like one. *'Hell Launcher': Appears in episode 31. Powers include flight, a 4-tube missile pod on each shoulder, pelvis rockets, and turning the right hand into a spear. *'Reconstructed Dor Navy': Appears in episodes 32 and 34. Powers include size changing, bladed pincer claw arms, and green lasers from the shoulders and feet. *'Cheyenne': Appears in episode 32. Powers include flight, launching bombs and tentacle canisters from the abdomen, a right arm blue laser cannon, self destructing via head bomb, and surviving without a head. *'Barbatos': Appears in episode 33. Powers include flight, eleven machine guns in the torso, and yellow lasers from the three fingers on each hand. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'Onimushi 2': Appears in episode 34. Only known power is extendable tentacles. *'Fargon': Appears in episode 34. Powers include a sword, a green round shield that fires electric balls, and green lasers from the single eye. *'Gigates': Appear in episode 35. Powers include flight, launchable blades for arms, a machine gun on the right arm, and a clawed shield on the left arm. *'Kill Baruga': Appears in episode 38. Powers include a two red energy cannons on the head and three energy cannons for its tail. *'Zaurya': Appears in episode 39. Powers include torso energy bolts, bladed shoulders, and extendable arms. Jashin Drago The god of negative energy that was sealed away by Ahgama two million years before the start of the series. Appears in episodes 42 and 43. Powers include power instilling, an egg form that distorts weather on planetary level and emits purple lasers from the shell, an extendable dragon from each shoulder, armored body, purple hand beams, electric containment orbs from the hands, distorting space around a planet to increase his claws to pierce said planet, a pink swirling beam from the mouth, a wolf for each foot that emit electricity from the mouths, holograms that incite hatred, throwing balls and beams of negative energy, dual extendable constricting tails, electric shocks, and jaws hidden in the torso with an extendable tongue. Self Defense Force Vehicles *'Type 90 Tank': One of two types of vehicles that fell to the Rock of Sealing's EMP during the beginning of the series. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'F-15J': One of two types of vehicles that fell to the Rock of Sealing's EMP during the beginning of the series. Reappears in Super Robot Wars NEO. *'CH-47J': Only appeared in episode 24. *'AH-1 Cobra': Only appeared in episode 24. *'Formula 73 Light Truck': Appeared throughout the second half of the series. Patrol Suits *'Robobitan X': Appears in episode 23. Powers include wired rocket punches with forearm blades called the Zeta Punch, flight, and a right shoulder cannon. *'Flucker': One of two mass produced units that first appears in episode 32. Powers include a jet mode, flight, a machine gun in each wrist, shoulder missiles, a handheld cannon stored in back, swimming, and a forehead headlight. *'Gunbody': One of two mass produced units that first appears in episode 32. Powers include a tank mode and a howitzer cannon on each shoulder.